If Tomorrow Never Comes
If Tomorrow Never Comes '''Alle turnusleger er i ærefrykt når en kvinne kommer inn med en rekordstor svulst, men det er så avansert at kvinnens prognose ikke er bra. Nå som Bailey vet om Meredith og Dereks affære, er deres jobber er i fare, og hun råder Meredith sterkt om å avslutte den. I mellomtiden blir Cristina og Burkes hemmelige forhold mer komplisert, og når ingen andre kan nås, må Izzie utføre en stor prosedyre på egen hånd.''' Sammendrag "'''''For et par hundre år siden delte Benjamin Franklin hemmeligheten bak sin suksess med verden. "Ikke utsett til i morgen det du kan gjøre i dag."'''''" Meredith ligger i senga, det regner og alarmen går. '''''''Dette er mannen som oppdaget elektrisiteten. Man skulle tro flere av oss ville hørt på ham. Jeg vet ikke hvorfor vi utsetter ting, men må jeg gjette, tror jeg det har mye med frykt å gjøre. Frykt for å mislykkes, for smerte for avvisning.''''' George kommer gående med to kaffekopper mot Merediths rom, han prøver og åpne døren hennes, men han søler kaffe utover hele seg. Izzie kommer gående og sier at det ville vært mye lettere og bare bedt henne med ut. Meredith slår av alarmen. George sier hun kommer for sent, kanskje ikke sier Izzie. Han sier at de burde vente på henne, men Izzie sier absolutt ikke. «Jeg er ikke moren, og du ikke kjæresten. Ikke ennå iallfall.» George sier da «stopp, ok? Jeg sa jo jeg ikke er interessert.» Izzie sier at livet er kort. '''''''Iblant frykter man bare å måtte ta en beslutning. For tenk om man tar feil? Tenk om man gjør en tabbe man ikke kan omgjøre?''''''' Hun er på parkeringsplassen og løper ut, så kommer Derek, han stopper bilen og går ut. «Faen,» sier Meredith. Så sier hun at hun er sen, han sier hun unngår henne, hun sier ja, men at hun også er sen. Han spør om de skal snakke om dette, men hun sier nei. De snakker og går inn samtidig. Cristina er også sen, og sier at det absolutt er verdt det, hun tar på seg buksene sine. Preston står ved siden av og kler på seg. Han sier takk. Og spør om de burde snakke om det. Men hun svarer ironisk «Ja, absolutt.» Når hun kommer inn i garderoben sier Mer at hun er sen, men Cristina sier bare at hun også er det. Hun sier hun ikke kan irritere Bailey noe mer. De snakker og Meredith er beskymret etter at Bailey oppdaget hun og [[Derek Shepherd|Mc. Dreamy]]. De går opp trappen og fortsetter samtalen. Så møter de resten av gjengen, Bailey, Izzie, Alex og George. '''''''Uansett hva det er vi frykter, er en ting sikkert: At smerten av å ikke gjøre noe blir verre enn frykten for å gjøre det, føles det som å en en svær svulst.'''''' Hun blir hengende etter de andre. Bailey sier at «når vi går inn denne døra, vil dere opptre sømmelig. Dere vil ikke le, kaste opp eller få hakeslepp. Forstått?» Izzie spør hvorfor de skulle le, så går de inn. De hilser på miss Connors. George spør Cristina hva det er, da sier hun svulst. '''''''Og dere trodde jeg pratet metaforisk.''''''' Alex introduserer de andre, og kaller henne Annie, etter at hun har bedt ham om det. Alex presenter henne når Burke kommer inn. «Annie Connors er en 43-år gammel kvinne som kom inn i går kveld med progressive pustevansker i tre måneder. Det viser seg at hun har en veldig svær svulst av uvisst opphav presset mot mellomgulvet. Stabile vitale tegn. CT berammet i formiddag, sir.» Burke snakker litt med pasienten, og ber Izzie om å ta henne til CT. Hun spør om det er mulig at Alex kan ta henne i stedet, så han tar over. Izzie, George og Cristina snakker og de gjetter på hvor mye den veier. 25 kg sier en, men en av de andre sier mer, og at hun bærer på en ekstra person. Meredith møter dem og de syns det er rart at Alex virket så oppriktig. Bailey kommer og sier kom igjen, hvis de velger å gjøre operasjonen vil de fleste kirurgene bli med på den. Så de må jobbe ekstra hardt for å ikke drepe noen, for de er ikke der og kan rette opp tabbene deres. Cristina møter Burke, og sier hun ville være med. Han sier han trodde at de ikke var på talefot. Hun svarer «jeg prater ikke, jeg sier det bare.» Han ber henne finne moren, skaff familiehistorien, så sier han ifra til Bailey. Så går han. Izzie presenterer en pasient, «Mr. Harper hadde koronar bypassoperasjon i går. Blodtrykket er nå 100/65. Det var lavt i natt, nede på 70/30, men ble medisinert. Postoperative prøver viser hematokrit 30 og normal koagulering. Drenmengden svant de siste to timene.» Bailey spør etter planen, «røntgen toraks og sjekke drenet for mulig tilstopning.» Så går legene. George prater med Izzie i trappen og han sier han vet at hun tror at han liker Meredith, men han liker henne ikke. Så treffer vi [[Edward Levangie|Mr. Levangie]]. Han ønsker dem velkommen til helvete. George presenterer, «Edward Levangie er 63 år og innlagt for smertebehandling av dyskinesi. Stabil siden i går kveld, han reagerer på bolus-sprøyter.» Bailey spør Izzie om behandling. «For Parkinsons sykdom? Dyp hjernestimulering har..» Derek bryter inn og sier ikke for Parkinsons, for spinalsmerte. Hun vet ikke og er i ferd med å slå det opp, da sier Meredith «Intraspinalt kateter. Slik kan han få smertestillende kontinuerlig.» Han sier utmerket og presentere [[Meredith Grey|Dr. Grey]], og hun skal gjøre ham klar for inngrepet og assistere. Bailey ber dem komme i arbeid og sier hun kommer senere. Derek og Miranda er de eneste i heisen. Hun sier at han favoriserer Meredith, og hun har ikke tenkt til å stå og se på det. Han sier han ikke favorisere henne, men at hun er god. Hun bare sikkert, så går hun ut av heisen. Hun stopper i døren og sier «neste gang jeg ser deg favorisere Meredith Grey på noen måte, skal jeg sørge for at hun ikke får operasjon på en måned.» Så går hun. Annie er til CT. Alex går inn på rommet ved siden av, og han og han andre snakker sammen. De sier det er utrolig. Alex sier han ikke forstår at noen kan la den bli sånn. Han sier det er mye styggdom. Han andre sier hun kanskje er redd for leger, stakkars. Mens Alex sier bare at «Stakkars? Ærlig talt, er man redd for leger, tar man en pille. Hun er bare syk, forkvaklet, vet du. Jeg skjønner ikke hvordan hun kan leve med seg selv.» Så ler de. Det de ikke vet er at mikrofonene står på, og [[Annie Connors|Annie]] hører alt. Cristina spør moren om historien. Hun sier at de i starten bare trodde hun la på seg. Og da de skjønte hva som foregikk, prøvde hun å få henne til legen, men hun var redd. Jo større den ble, desto mindre lyst hadde hun. Hun følte seg aldri syk før i går kveld. Hun fikk ikke puste. Cristina sier at det er fordi svulsten klemte mot lungene hennes. Hun sier ja, og at hun da ringte 113. Det virket som det rette. Cristina poengterer at det burde hun ha gjort for et år siden. Hun takker og går. Meredith er hos pasienten sin. Hun går ut en tur, datteren hans kommer etter henne. Hun begynner å prate. «Pappa liker visst deg. Han har alltid likt tynne blondiner. Var det ufint? Unnskyld. Jeg er så trett.» Meredith spør om det noe hun kan gjøre. Hun spør om hun kan snakke med ham, om hjerneoperasjon. Siden doktoren nevnte det og hun leste om det på internett. Om det går bra vil det hjelpe på de fleste symptomene, og ikke bare smerten. Men han er redd sier hun. Det finnes risikoer, men han har ingen livskvalitet. Hun sier hun skal gifte deg neste måned, og hun har alt mistet moren sin. Og hun vil ha ham der. Mer sier hun skal gjøre det hun kan. Datteren takker og Meredith går. Ved Annies bilder sier Burke og Shepherd at «høyre hemidiafragma er så høyt at det forskyver lungevevet. Den har infiltrert spinalkanalen på tre steder, Vi burde begynne der.» Derek sier at det vil ta fire timer å komme rundt de nervene. Burke vil heller begynne foran, siden man aldri vet hvilke årer som er involvert. De diskutere det litt, og Bailey slenger seg på. De kommer fram til at sjansen hvis de operer er litt større enn vis de ikke gjør det. Bailey spør om det er verdt det. Burke sier hun er 43, det er verdt et forsøk. Så går de. Meredith venter til Derek kommer ut og stopper han. «Mr. Levangie, Parkinsons-pasienten, er han en god kandidat for DBS?» Derek sier at han er det, men at han ikke vil. Hun sier at det er verdt å prate med ham igjen, og presse ham. Derek sier det er snakk om hjernekirurgi utført mens pasienten er våken. Den kan innebære lammelse eller død. Han er hard mot Meredith, siden Bailey står og ser på. Meredith blir litt overrasket når han sier at hun ikke trenger og assistere. Hun går. Derek sier da til Bailey, «vet du at de kaller deg nazisten?» Hun sier at hun har hørt det. Burke er inne hos Annie og sier at operasjonen blir lang og krevende, men de har et utrolig dyktig kirurgteam, og jeg.. Hun avbryter og spør om hun kommer til å dø. Han sier at det alltid fins en risiko, men hvis de ikke opererer, kommer hun uansett til å dø ganske fort. Moren er bekymret, og hun sier at hun skal opereres. Hun godtar det, på en betingelse, at Alex ikke blir med. Han skjønner ikke og spør om han har opprørt henne. Hun sier bare at hvis han er på operasjonsstua, så vil hun ikke opereres. Så sier hun, sånn lever jeg med meg selv. Så går de ut., Burke spør hva det var for noe, han sier han ikke aner, men antar at mikrofonen sto på. Burke bannlyser han fra operasjoner i en uke. Cristina kommer og sier hun har historien, og den har vokst i halvannet år. Hun sier at det er første gang hun har fått den undersøkt og sier at hun er dødslat. Alex og Burke ser på henne, så ser Alex på Burke, Burke går, og Alex hvisker etter ham, «hvorfor blir ikke hun bannlyst?» Burke stopper George og ber han gjøre Annie klar for operasjon, og han blir med Cristina. Han snakker med Annie, og han spør hvorfor hun lot det bli så ille, hun sier han er den første personen som har spurt om det. George sier at han antar det er som elefanten på rommet. «Elefant? Det er mer som ei diger purke, syns du ikke? Hver gang jeg dro på sykehus døde noen. Alle besteforeldrene mine, så pappa. Min bestevenns mamma, lillesøsteren min. Alle dro dit, men kom aldri hjem. Så jeg utsatte det. George sammenlikner det med å utsette ting, med at han har vært hypp på Meredith fra første dag av, men han klarer ikke å si det til henne. Annie sier da, «seriøst? Sammenligner du ditt patetiske kjærlighetsliv med min rekordsvulst? Ærlig talt.» Han ser litt flau ut Meredith snakker med Cristina og sier at Derek favoriserer henne foran Bailey, for så å avvise henne. Cristina spør hvordan hun vet at han favoriserer henne. Hun ser bare rart på henne. De snakker mer om det, og hun sier hun må gjøre det slutt. Alex og Izzie kommer. Alex sier han tror at Burke vil i sykehusbuksene på Cristina. George kommer også. Han spør klønete «hvis du drikker alkohol, kunne vi, alle sammen, mener jeg, dra ut og drikke alkohol.» Men så må hun gå. Derek er hos Mr. Lenvangie og Meredith kommer. Han spør om han har tenkt noe mer på operasjonsalternativet de drøftet i morges. Han sier han alt har sagt nei. Han lar de skjære ham i ryggen, med det holder ikke for dere. Dere vil bare skjære. Datteren ber ham høre på hva han har og si, men han sier han har hørt det. De går. Datteren syns han er urimelig, og hun blir fra seg. Meredith stopper i døren. Han sier han kommer i bryllupet, han sitter på bakerste rad, og onkelen hennes vil følge henne til alters. Hun går ut av rommet. Han skjønner ikke de fremdeles snakker om det, og hvorfor de ikke kan droppe det. Meredith snakker da med ham, «det er ditt liv, men det er også hennes liv. Og du har sjansen til å bli bedre. Det eneste hun ber om, er at du prøver.» Så går Meredith også. Cristina og George står og vasker seg, og Cristina sier om de klarer dette, så ringer hun Oprah. Bailey kommer og spør om de har trent, George sier da at han av og til jogger og at han prøver å ta trappene når han kan. Cristina spør hvorfor, og da sier hun at de skal dra i den svære svulsten i de neste 14 timene, så hun håper de har en sterk rygg. Meredith kommer inn når George og Cristina går inn på OS, og sier at Mr. Levangie har gått med på DBS, hvis de gjør den i dag. Og om han drar, kommer han ikke tilbake. Burke sier han fint kan operere ham, siden det tar flere timer før de kommer til ryggraden. Han går ut og Meredith går inn til Bailey. «Jeg visste ikke.. at han var sjefen min da jeg møtte ham.» Hun sier hun ikke bryr seg, men Meredith spør om det er sant. Hun syns det virket som om hun ikke pratet med henne, så hun.. Bailey avbryter og spør om hun ser hva som skjer her. Det er problemet, at hun ligger med sjefen hennes. Ikke hvorvidt hun kjente ham, men hvordan det påvirker dagen hennes. At hun står og prater om sexlivet til Meredith, påvirker dagen hennes. Og jo lenger denne affæren pågår, jo mer blir hun favorisert over de andre, som kjemper for å fullføre utdannelsen uten hjelp. Hun prater litt mer om det, og så går hun. Alex og Izzie går og sier det suger at alle skal operere. Izzie syns fordelen er at de har hele etasjen for seg selv. Alex sier flott, og spør om de skal gjøre det i trappen. Man vet aldri hva som kan skje. Og i det spyr en pasient rett på skoene og klærne hans. Han går for å skifte og Izzie sier hun tilkaller ham hvis hun trenger ham. Under operasjonen av Annie spør George om ryggen til Cristina verker, Cristina ber ham holde kjeft, siden de er inne. Izzie er hos en pasient og sier til Mrs. Harper at hun vil vise henne noen røntgenbilder. Hun sier at de klarte og fjerne tilstopningen i drenet, så væsken du kan se, burde løse seg selv snart. Så han burde snart være hjemme igjen. I det hun skal gå, sier hun at han lagde vafler. Han lagde røren, så var han på gulvet. [[Tyler Christian|Tyler]] kommer og sier det trengs sentralt venekateter på 204. Hun ber ham tilkalle [[Alex Karev|Dr. Karev]], men han sier at han ikke svarer. Hun beklager og sier hun kommer tilbake. Alex er i garderoben og skifter. En av legene stirrer på ham, og han sier «liker det du ser, hva?» Hun blir forskrekket og løper ut. Så ser vi at det står lad batteri på personsøkeren hans. Men det ser ikke han. Mr. Levangie er under operasjon, og Derek spør hvordan det går, han sier det går greit. Han spør hvor blondie er, hun går frem og spør om han ikke ser henne. Han sier han er nervøs, ikke blind. Og hvis noe går galt skylder han på henne. Hun blir så han kan se henne. Så må de borre hull på stedet som styrer motoriske funksjoner. Så borrer Derek. Izzie spør en pasient om han har smerter på forskjellige steder, han sier nei. Så piper personsøkeren, og Tyler kommer og sier at hun må skjekke røntgen på 2103. Og 2118 trenger postop-notater, og Jane lurer på om hun vil at hun skal mate 2112. Så sier han at han tar pause, hun ber ham tilkalle Alex igjen. Han sier han har gjort det, men hun sier bare «Igjen.» Alex går inn til galleriet og setter seg. Han spør en hvordan det går, han sier han ikke misunner de der nede, siden det går langt og sent. De har holdt den i åtte timer, og armene er snart klare til å falle av. Bailey og Burke snakker litt om noen årer og blod ellers. George slipper litt, og Burke spør om han vil at han skal drepe pasienten. Han beklager. Mr. Levangie blir bedt om å prøve igjen, og herme etter den ene damen som står og «klapper» hendene. Han blir utålmodig, og etter noen flere forsøk så klarer han det. Veil ute sier Derek at Bailey var på krigsstien og han prøvde og beskytte henne. De snakker litt om det, samtidig som de triller Mr. Levangies seng. Dereks personsøker piper, det er Annie. Så han går. De går inn i heisen, og Mr. Levangie sier da at hvis hun ikke gifter seg med ham, så gjør han. Izzie stresse om kring sykehuset og personsøkeren piper hele tiden. Mrs. Harper står og roper «nei, Jimmy! Nei, Jimmy.» Izzie kommer og spør hva som skjer, da sier en at trykket falt til 64/22, og han har ventrikkeltakykardi. Og CVP er skyhøyt. Hun ber de gi dopamin, men han har alt fått maks. Mrs. Harper blir bedt om å gå ut av rommet. Så finner en av sykepleierne at han er en svær blodpropp. Hun ber de tilkalle en eller annen, men innen de når frem er han alt død. En annen sier hun må åpne han opp, her og nå. Han får panikk men ser seg nødt til å gjøre det. Hun får åpnet ham med hjelp av en sykepleier og etter litt «graving» finner hun den. Hun masserer hjerte og etter litt kommer det seg. Derek kommer inn på OS hvor Annie opereres. Han begynner og operere. Meredith kommer inn på galleriet, og sier det er utrolig. Hun spør seg selv om hvordan hun kunne leve sånt, da sier Alex «pass på hva du sier. Man vet aldri hvem som lytter.» Så ler han litt og ber hun se ned på George, og det ser ut som om han skal falle nedi. Meredith spør om han virkelig er så overfladisk og ufølsom som han virker. Han sprø om hun vil bli med å ta en drink og høre om hans hemmelige smerte. Hun sprø om den replikken noen gang funker, han sier iblant. Hun aviser ham og sier at hun er sammen med en, eller tror i hvert fall. Izzie kommer inn på OS og sier at Mr. Harper, den postoperative hjertepasienten på 2114, og sier hun måtte åpne sternotomien på sengen. Alle snur seg mot henne, og alle sier «hva?», inkludert Alex som sitter oppe i galleriet. Han går ned, og man hører Izzie sier han hadde hjertetamponade, men røntgen toraks var fine i morges. Det skjedde så fort. Han var i PEA, og det var ikke tid. Derek lar Burke gå. Alex kommer inn der man vasker seg, og Izzie også. «Du åpnet et hjerte i sengen, og du tilkalte ikke meg? Ville du ha all æren selv?» Hun sier hun tilkalte ham 50 ganger, og spørom han fatter hva hun har vært i gjennom. Så ser han det. «Å nei, batteriet. Jeg glemte å bytte det.» Izzie blir rasende og kaster personsøkeren i gulvet og sier han er vemmelig. Og hun tråkker på den og sier at han er vemmelig, lat, arrogant og en vemmelig mann. Så begynner det og pipe i noen maskiner inne på OS, og de sier at hun ikke tåler og miste mye blod. De må ha blod, men så sier en at de venter på to poser. De sier at de ikke ventet blodtap, de hadde dobbelt opp, men de brukte alt. Alex står og ser på og så løper han for å hente blodet. De andre stresser inne på OS, og prøver og gjøre så hun overlever. Alex møter en kvinne med 0-negativ til operasjon 1, og hun sier ja, så tar han det og løper. Inne på OS mister de henne, Derek prøver og gjenopplive henne, men til ingen nytte. I mellomtiden ser vi moren som sitter og venter. Inne på OS fortsetter Derek med gjenoppliving, men han må innse at hun er død. Alex kommer akkurat med blod, men det er for sent. Han blir stående litt og se på Annie. '''''''Den som kommer først til mølla, får først malt. Bedre før var enn etter snar.''''''' Burke og Izzie er hos Mr. Harper, han sier det er rotete, hun beklager. Men han sier ikke vær det, siden han reddet livet hans. Bailey og George går til moren til Annie, og forteller henne hva som skjedde. '''''''Den som intet våger, intet vinner.''''''' Moren begynner og gråte, og er helt knust. Mr. Levangie er oppe og går. '''''''Vi kan ikke late som vi ikke har fått høre det. Vi har alle hørt ordtakene, hørt filosofene, hørt besteforeldrene våre advare iss mot å kaste bort tiden, hørt de hersens dikterne anmode oss om å gripe dagen. Like fullt må vi iblant se det med egne øyne først.''''''' Mr. Levangie går nedover korridoren sammen med datteren sin. Cristina står og tøyer og Burke kommer inn. Han sier han ikke gjør henne flere tjenester. Hun sier at hun har holdt en 20 kilos svulst i 12 timer. «Ryggen min må strekkes ut, og pasienten døde uansett. Og du tror du gjorde meg en tjeneste?» Så spør han hva de holder på med. Hun spør om han trenger en definisjon, og om han vil være en sånn type. '''''''Vi må gjøre våre egne feiltrinn.''''''' Burke sier lås døren. '''''''Vi må lære ting på egen hånd.''''''' George og Alex kommer gående og han spør om Alex har sett Meredith. Han ber ham spare lidelsen, siden hun ikke er ledig. Han blir overrasket, «hva? Nei, det er ikke... Vi er bare venner.» han sier samma, men så sier George at det ikke stemmer, for om hun er sammen med noen ville hun ha visste det, siden de bor sammen. George kommer gående med to flasker øl, og to glass. Han banker på døren til Merediths rom, og åpner. Men det er ingen der. '''''''Vi må feie dagens muligheter under morgensdagens teppe til det ikke går lenger, helt det endelig går opp for oss hva Benjamin Franklin mente. At det er bedre å vite enn å undres.''''''' Så går han. Meredith står ute i regnet og venter på Derek. '''''''At det er bedre å være våken enn å sove.''''''' Derek kommer og hun sier hun vet om et sted med en fantastisk utsikt til soloppgangen over fergene. Hun drar frem en vinflaske. Han nikker og sier han har en sans for ferger. Hun sier hun husker det. De setter seg i bilen og drar. '''''''Og at selv den største fiaskoen, selv den verste, mest uhåndterlige feiltrinnet, tar rotta på det å aldri forsøke.''''''' Musikk *'''Chapter''' - Psapp *'''Never Leave Your Heart Alone''' - Butterfly Boucher *'''Save Me''' - Jem *'''Walk or Ride''' - The Ditty Bops Episoden har fått navnet sitt etter sangen If Tomorrow Never Comes, sunget av Garth Brooks. Ansatte *[[Meredith Grey]] - [[Ellen Pompeo]] *[[Cristina Yang]] - [[Sandra Oh]] *[[Izzie Stevens]] - [[Katherine Heigl]] *[[Alex Karev]] - [[Justin Chambers]] *[[George O'Malley]] - [[T.R. Knight]] *[[Miranda Bailey]] - [[Chandra Wilson]] *[[Richard Webber]] - [[James Pickens Jr.]] *[[Preston Burke]] - [[Isaiah Washington]] *[[Derek Shepherd]] - [[Patrick Dempsey]] *[[Tyler Christian]] – [[Moe Irvin]] Pasienter og familie *[[Annie Connors]] - Alex S. Alexander *[[Edward Levangie]] - Bruce Weitz *[[Mary Levangie]] - Lara Phillips *[[Jerry Harper]] - *[[Mrs. Harper]] - Yvonne Farrow Familie og venner